


Warmups

by latenightfightin



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Coffee Shops, Kissing, M/M, Museums, Statue Snogging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latenightfightin/pseuds/latenightfightin
Summary: These are a bunch of little warmups i did.Each chapter is different so check the chapter summaries to see what each chapter is about.You can send me a prompt to use at mycurious cat:)
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 38
Kudos: 133





	1. Statue Snogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a bad move, in hindsight, but what can he say? The statue was sexy and he had to kiss those lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt (pls put details) and i'll try to get around to them.
> 
> This one is from an anon, thank you even though it might not have exactly been what you wanted. 
> 
> Anon: jaebeom and jinyoung museum date but they are too noisy (ur choice of why they are noisy)
> 
> Me: Jaebeom horny for this statue and when he kisses it, it comes to life and they have to go on the run for (technically) stealing a statue bc who would believe them that it came to life.

It's a rainy tuesday morning and Jaebeom is spending his morning the way he usually does, going to the nearby museum and sketching the statues, looking at the paintings made by old masters, letting the lyrics of his potential next hit run through his head. 

A new exhibit has recently opened up, with marble statues, and one has caught Jaebeom's attention and not let it go. 

When he first saw it out with one his producer friends, they teased him over his infatuation with the beautiful man. He's half-dressed, robing up after a bathe in a lake perhaps, a single thin sheet enticingly draped over his body. The sheet is loosely hanging from his arms, gently wrapping around his behind and the coming to an end right in front of his lower belly. The excess flows to the floor like water. Jaebeom swears the statue is teasing him.

There isn't much known about him. The statue and the sculptor. In fact, there isn't even a confirmed sculptor. It's rare for this museum to showcase artworks that are made by someone unknown, so this just speaks of his tremendous beauty and how expertly and lifelike the marble was carved.

Its a slow morning and the museum is mostly empty, the guards amble slowly from room to room, and Jaebeom is free to study the object of his affections without interruption. 

He walks slowly around him in circles admiring every curve, every perfect eyelash and hair on his body. He wishes he could see more.

Jaebeom glances around, checking to see if any guards are coming, before he reaches out a hand to touch him. 

He knows its against the rules but he really just can't help himself. Jaebeom's finger draws a line down his spine slowly, caressing his marble skin, all the way down until he reaches the sheet that covers his dignity.

Jaebeom blinks quickly, his eyes gone so out of focus from staring that he almost thought the statue shivered. 

He continues around the statue until he finds himself face to face with the gorgeous man. His face is angled down, eyes closed, lashes fanning out on his delicate cheek as if to act demure, but the slight curve to his lips shows that he's enjoying the attention he gets from his indecent state.

Jaebeom can't help but move closer to study the intricate detail on his face, all the way down to his lips. His breath coming faster and faster, Jaebeom makes the impulsive move to kiss him.

He was just planning on it being a quick peck, on moving back before the guards could come in and catch him in the act of desecrating one of their prized possessions but he can't move back. 

Suddenly hands grab him by the neck and pull him closer.

Jaebeom panics and places his hands on the statue’s hard chest to push him away but all he manages to do is unbalance them so they fall backwards, falling onto one of the stands and knocking a vase over. 

Jaebeom freezes, the pretty statue now ALIVE and looking up at him from where he had fallen on his chest.

"Hey" 

Shouts come from down the hall, the thundering of many footsteps hitting the ground as guards come running in their direction. 

Jaebeom realizes how this looks, and that he did technically break a priceless vase, and starts to help the man up. He has no clue what's happening except that the statue is now living but can barely stand on his feet and that the museum will not be happy with him for bringing one of their showcased pieces back to life and for destroying another. 

Jaebeom grabs the man and throws him over his shoulder, making sure that the sheet is still draped over his behind, not wanting to flash the man's behind to the whole museum staff as they make their getaway down some side stairs and out into the parking lot.

Jaebeom lets the bewildered man down in the passenger seat before running over to his side and getting in.

"What is happening!?" the man finally gets out after stuttering for a few seconds.

"We're criminals!" Jaebeom yells as he hits the gas and peels out of the parking lot, police and museum guards following close behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lowkey tempted to make this into a longer fic-


	2. Restart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom's ship is under attack. He's failed his crew.
> 
> In his last moments, he thinks of Jinyoung and what he would change if he got to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! This doesnt have mcd technically bc spoiler!! that part isn't real? depending on how u interpret the story.
> 
> Feel free to send me a prompt in my cc or comments (pls put details) and i'll try to get around to them.  
> This one is from an anon, thank you and I hope you like it.
> 
> Anon: jjp in space & their ship Is under attack 😱

Their ship is under attack. Jaebeom looks panicked at the flashing lights on his telescreen, warning him of an imminent crash. 

He looks around at his crew, people he’s worked with and lived with for years. He’s let them all down. 

He looks away, unable to look them in the eyes, unable to face his failure. Hundreds of crew members will die because of his mistake. 

At his side he feels Jinyoung. Jinyoung, who’s always at his side. How he’s let him down this time. He wants to reach out, to say something, but his throat strangles it all.

If anything, now, in his last moments he should confess, take his hand and tell him he loves him. At least Jinyoung will know the truth before he dies. But Jaebeom doesn’t deserve to have that, doesn’t deserve him. Not after this failure. 

Jaebeom can see Jinyoung look over at him from the corner of his eye. He stays staring at the warnings on the screen. 

Jinyoung reaches out and runs his calloused thumb down the back of Jaebeom’s hand. Jinyoung has such nice hands. Warm and big and hardworking. He wants to pull away because he doesn’t deserve this love… but he doesn’t. If this is what Jinyoung wants in his last moments, then Jaebeom will oblige. 

He knows that if he ever got a second chance he would do it right. If they restarted, Jaebeom would fix it all, he would tell Jinyoung everything, he wouldn’t have foolishly lead them into this trap. If he just got a chance to restart, a chance at life again.

He lets Jinyoung intertwine their fingers as they hurtle closer and closer through space to the other ship. He clutches Jinyoung’s hand as tight as he can and closes his eyes so he doesn’t see the crash. So he doesn’t see-

His chair shakes for the last time before going still. Jaebeom slowly opens his eyes. GAME OVER flashes in big bright letters over and over again on the screen. He drops the controller in his lap and flexes his hands. They’re numb from how tightly he was gripping Jinyoung’s hand. Or well… the controller. Jaebeom shakily pushes the vr headset from off his eyes.

“Ah shit. Well, we can get them next time.” Jinyoung’s voice comes from behind him.

Jaebeom lets out a shaky breath and leans back against the chair. He’s safe. They’re safe. They’re in one of the secluded 2 person gaming rooms in the arcade near his house in Seoul, on the earth. Jinyoung is sitting behind him in another large chair that shakes and moves with the game, probably also pulling off his headset. The door’s sign changes to unoccupied as the game resets. They’re fine. They’re safe.

Why was that so real?

“Hyung?” Jinyoung asks curiously as he hasn’t responded. After that weirdness, real life is just a little too much for him right now.

Jaebeom tries to stand up without falling and makes his way over to Jinyoung’s chair. 

They were playing back to back.

Jinyoung’s always got his back. 

Jinyoung looks up at him, a crease between his eyebrows, probably worried about the lack of response from Jaebeom. 

Jaebeom stands next to his chair. He produces 2 more game coins from his pocket and slides them into the small slot in the side of the machine. The game readies up and the door’s sign flicks back to occupied. 

A few more minutes of silence.

“Do-do you want to play again? I promise I won’t crash us into any more space trash.” Jinyoung offers, picking up his controller from the machine’s top. 

Jaebeom watches the lights from the screen illuminate Jinyoung’s facial features. He loves him. That he knows. Almost losing him like that, even if it was fake… It’s made him realize that he doesn’t want to put this off anymore.

Jaebeom slips his sneaker off his foot and shakes the other off before climbing over the armrest to sit in Jinyoung’s lap. He’s just gone through another growth spurt a few months ago and is still getting used to his new broad shoulders so he doesn’t really fit, but it doesn’t matter. As long as he’s here with him. 

“Hyung?” Jinyoung is probably confused. Jaebeom wishes he was able to use his words, but right now he can’t. Jaebeom leans forward and rests his head against one of Jinyoung’s shoulders, even if it hurts his back to be hunched over in this position.

He looks up at Jinyoung’s surprised face and takes a risk. He tilts his head forward and kisses the small mole Jinyoung has on his jaw. His eyelashes brush against Jinyoung’s cheek. He still has some of his baby fat left over, and Jaebeom loves how cute the little pouches in his cheeks make him seem. 

He pulls his lips back from Jinyoung’s cheek and rests his head back on Jinyoung’s shoulder, facing downwards. If Jinyoung’s reaction is negative, he isn't sure he’ll be able to handle it.

Jinyoung tips his head up slowly with a hand. The rubber wristband from his watch rubs against Jaebeom’s cheeks. 

This time, Jaebeom gets to kiss the mole on his lips. 

It was just a little brush of lips in a busy arcade with kids screaming in the background, but it was them, and that’s what made it perfect.

Jaebeom settles back onto Jinyoung’s shoulder after turning himself to face Jinyoung more on his side. Jaebeom laces their fingers together this time. They have a few more minutes before the game timer rings and they’re gonna enjoy it all. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny story i was writing this in my cc responses and it was deleted so I had to write the while thing over again and I almost cried.
> 
> Thanks for the prompt anon! I hope you enjoyed this!!


	3. Americanoo~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom keeps coming back to the same coffee shop, despite the fact that he hates their coffee. Thats the power of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this bc im stuck on hot flush and cant't make any progress. Also I just wanted to write a Jaebeom that hates coffee.
> 
> (This wasn't from an anon request)

The bell dings above Jaebeom’s head as he walks in the quaint coffee shop. The sound of claws hitting the floor instantly catches his attention and he looks up in time to see his favourite cat come barrelling down the floor to stick her nails in Jaebeom’s jeans. _What's one more hole?_ He thinks to himself.

Jaebeom gently extricates Odd’s nails from his legs and lifts her up in his arms. He smiles at her clingy nature and carries her over to his favourite armchair where he usually sits when he visits the cat cafe. 

The barista comes over to him shortly after he sits down, the cats all congregating at his feet like he’s an old wise man about to tell them a story. They always want his attention when he can’t give it, he’s working on some more lyrics again today. 

“Hi there again mr.writer,” the barista says cheerfully, “what can I get you today?”

Jaebeom just barely manages to look up at his beautiful face, so beautiful it would make sculptors cry if they had the chance to have him as their muse. 

“Umm, just… an americano.” He stutters out the name of the only type of coffee drink he knows.

“Ok, coming right up.” The barista smiles at Jaebeom who almost cries at the sight and skilfully walks back to the counter without tripping despite the cat wrapping itself around his ankles.

Jaebeom has been coming here for about a month, ever since he moved into his new place that doesn’t allow pets and had to send Nora back home to live with his parents. It hurts a little, seeing cats that aren’t her, but he’d rather have some cats then none. 

But if he’s being honest, it isn’t just the cats that keep him coming back for more, its the barista, _Jinyoung_. Jaebeom sighs like a lovesick girl as he stares dreamily at Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung is extremely good looking, fit, and nice. And Jaebeom is sure that if he got closer to him, he would uncover a wonderful personality as well.

Jaebeom quickly tries to act nonchalant like he hadn’t been staring when Jinyoung rounds the counter faster than usual with his drink. Jinyoung puts it down on the little table next to Jaebeom.

“Thank you.” He says, barely looking up at his gorgeous face.

“What do you think? We got new beans this morning, I grinded them myself.” Jinyoung looks expectantly at the frozen man.

“Uhh…” Jaebeom does NOT like coffee. He buys it so he can sit in the nice coffee shop that has cats in it and write and stare at the pretty boy working the counter. And so he can get his order served to him by the pretty barista, and not the annoying kid working the dessert counter who thinks Jaebeom’s in love with Jinyoung and teases him about his crush. If he’s being honest, Jaebeom is more of a green tea kind of guy. Usually he just buys the coffee, takes a few sips, and throws it out later. _Even though he hates waste_.

Jaebeom picks up the coffee and downs half of it, gulping down the awful bitter taste. 

_Fuck! that was nasty._

“Good.” He nods weakly and smacks his lips, “It’s really good.” _He should have asked for a pastry too to chase away the aftertaste._

Jinyoung looks at him with narrowed eyes. “You know… if you don’t like coffee, we do serve other drinks.”

“Uh…” he stares up at Jinyoung with wide eyes. _He’s been caught!! He can’t admit to being that stupid that he didn’t think a coffee shop would serve something other than coffee._

“No! No, I love coffee.” Jaebeom downs the rest of the cup and lets it topple on the table. “Love it.” he says in a strained voice, trying to hold back his disgust.

“How about I bring you a green tea, on the house?” 

“Sure, sure.” Jaebeom tries to nonchalantly play it off. 

As soon as Jinyoung turns around, Jaebeom rushes off to the bathroom, to empty his bladder from all the coffee, but also to hide in embarrassment. 

Once he finally builds up the confidence to walk back out he finds a small note lying under his mug on the coaster. 

_I don’t know what it is but I can’t stop thinking about you,_

_Have coffee with me? (not actual coffee bc I know you hate it)_

_\- Jinyoung_

Jaebeom looks around frantically, hoping his shift hadn’t finished while he was hiding in the bathroom. He relaxes when his eyes catch on Jinyoug’s form. Jinyoung waves shyly through the glass display case as he pulls out a pastry for another customer. He waits patiently until they leave to approach him. 

“Do you… have a lunch break?” Jaebeom asks hesitantly. 

A full smile blooms on Jinyoung’s face and Jaebeom knows that he would drink all those coffees ten times over if it got him another date with Park Jinyoung. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked!! Please send me more prompts!! <3


	4. Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom can't keep his eyes of the Judge and gets in trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on anon's request "Jinyoung as a hot, stern judge with Jaebeom as a civilian who can't keep his eyes off Jinyoung during jury duty please"
> 
> Feel free to send me a request at my cc linked in the end notes :) Ill do my best to get to them all.

Usually, people hear the words ‘jury duty’ and run the other way, but its been a slow month for Jaebeom, writing wise, and he’s willing to get inspiration from anywhere. 

Including going to jury duty.

Somehow ogling the hot judge turned into him meeting the hot judge in his office after the court was adjourned. 

And...meeting the judge in his office after court was adjourned turned into him sucking the judge off under his desk.

Don’t ask for more information on how he got here, its just how things go. He notices a man with an exceptional form, yearns for his touch hard enough that everyone in the immediate area notices, and ends up being pulled aside into a private room for the next… 30 minutes or so.

It just- how things go.

Of course, this time was a little different.

Judge Park, or Jinyoung, as he now knows him, had asked for Jaebeom to be held back by the security at the court exit and sent to his office. At first, Jaebeom had thought that he had messed up as a juror, but then Jinyoung had said his name sterner than the strict professeurs would at school when he messed around and asked him why he kept staring at him during court. 

Jaebeom had swallowed heavily.  _ Does he tell him the truth? And risk embarrassing the hell out of himself getting turned down? Or does he lie? _

“I think you’re  _ mesmerizing _ . More interesting than the case thats for sure.”

Jinyoung studied him for a minute from his chair across the desk, seemingly speechless.

“Does that mean you weren’t paying attention to what was happening in court, Juror Lim?” He quickly recovers and begins clearing some papers off his desk casually.

“Of course I was. I’m very good at multitasking.” he smiles lopsidedly. 

“Really?” Jinyoung stands up and pulls a few sheets out of a folder, “Come read this statement you made.” 

Jaebeom walks around the desk to where Jinyoung is expecting him and leans forward to read the documents sitting on the desk. He struggles, partly because he isn’t wearing his glasses right now and partly because Jinyoung is almost pressed up against him as he reads over his shoulder.

“Um I can’t really rea-”

“If you can’t do your duty properly you should be fined.” Jinyoung states, leaning back slightly and crossing his arms.

“Fined?” Jaebeom squeaks out in outrage.

“Or punished at least.”

Jaebeom opens his mouth to disagree but is stopped by the look on Jinyoungs face. His eyes trailing up and down Jaebeom’s well dressed form and his lip pulled back between his teeth. 

He plants both hands squarely on the desk and leans forward, sticking his ass out. 

Jinyoung begins to lift up the back of Jaebeom’s blazer that covers his lower back and ass but stops, “You know I’m not serious, you can walk out now if you don’t want this.” Jaebeom looks over his shoulder and nods with a smile. After making sure he’s not coercing Jaebeom into anything he doesn’t want he smooths his hands down Jaebeom’s hips. He steps slightly to the side to get the best angle and smacks him on the ass. 

Jaebeom groans and drops his head. Jinyoung gives him a few more hard spanks until he’s hard and wanting and beggin for Jinyoung to take his pants off and help him relieve himself. Jaebeom gets lower and lower with each spank until he’s basically half-lying on the desk. Jinyoung wraps his arms around him to get to his belt but a knock sounds at the door. 

Jinyoung quickly pulls on the back of Jaebeom’s pants so he tips backwards onto the floor and is hidden behind his desk. The door opens and one of the secretaries tells him his next court case is going to start in 5 minutes. He confirms that he’s ready and waits for her to close the door again before crouching down and helping Jaebeom to stand back up. 

Jaebeom pouts and rubs his bruised behind. 

“Sorry,” Jinyoung says sheepishly, “I’ll make up for that later.”

“Later?” Jaebeom asks with wide eyes.

“I-if you want to see me again-”

Jaebeom smiled at the normally put together Judge getting so flustered. “Yeah, later.” 

Jinyoung smiles, happy at his answer, and leans forward to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Jaebeom bites his lips shyly as he leaves the courthouse a few minutes later, his hardness not as urgent as the need to calm down his heart from pounding so hard. 

He smiles, and pockets Jinyoung’s number, for later. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this and would love if you told me what you thought in a comment below.
> 
> [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear ur thoughts on how I did in the comments below or at [my twitter <3](https://twitter.com/latenightfightt), or [my curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/latenightfightt) where you can send an anonymous message to me without an account. Hope you enjoyed!!  
> (ps you can press subscribe on my user name to get updated when i post a new fic)


End file.
